


Amazing Accident

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, don't sleep on glimmer kids, i love my pink haired princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 5: First KissAdora and Glimmer go on a date





	Amazing Accident

Another rough day within another rough week. 

Adora plopped back onto her bed, Glimmer falling onto her back next to her. "I just want to curl up and sleep forever."

Glimmer pouted and rolled over onto the other girl. "But what about our date tonight?"

The taller princess smiled. "I guess we can go grab some food and watch a movie and then sleep forever."

Glimmer pushed off of Adora, arms in the air as she screamed, "Yes!" It was quite obvious that the younger of the two was excited, this being their first actual date (Adora refused to count their last dinner as a date, as no one had actually said it was a date). 

Adora stretched her arms above her head before sitting back up. "Alright. I gotta wash up first, though, so I'll see you in like an hour?"

Glimmer nodded and smiled, all before she disappeared in a quick pink sparkly cloud of dust.

Adora sighed and started to strip herself of her clothing. She got into the bathtub, letting the warm water caress her sweaty body. 

About half an hour later, now fully dressed and feeling a bit better about herself, Adora looked around her room. She still had half an hour until she was supposed to meet up with Glimmer. She took a quick glance around the room, her eyes landing on a piece of paper that Bow had made for her with the rules of dating and various other stuff.

Sitting down, she picked up the paper, starting to glance over it. She looked over the titles of the sections. 'How to ask her on a date', 'How to ask her to be your girlfriend', and 'How to kiss her', were the three section titles.

Adora had already accomplished the first one, and decided that she could do the other two on this upcoming date. She decided that she wouldn't be nervous, and she'd be strong, just like She-Ra. She read through the two sections, many times, until the time passed.

She was ready. She was ready to go pick up Glimmer. She was ready to ask her to be her girlfriend. She was ready to give her a kiss that would make them both happy.

Adora stood up, making sure everything was set up in her mind as she walked down the hall to Glimmer's room. She bit her lip as she knocked, but she didn't show any other signs of being nervous. 

She could also tell that Glimmer was extremely excited, as a second after she knocked, Glimmer appeared next to her in the hallway.

"Let's go!" Adora smiled as her (hopefully) soon to be girlfriend said those words. Adora took the girl's hand in her own and started walking to go to the small dining area, specifically designed for the royal family. 

The two of them enjoyed their meal, Adora asking hesitantly for a little more food, as she did need more energy than the other.

Once they had both finished their meals, Adora thanked the guards before once again slipping her hand into Glimmer's, dragging her outside.

"Where are we going?" Glimmer giggled, seeing how excited Adora had just gotten. Adora smirked, just dragging Glimmer into an open field. Glimmer just looked around the field, confused.

"Now, back up. We're going for a ride." Adora clapped twice in some sort of signal. And suddenly, wind blew in every direction, making it difficult for the two of them to see.

And then, the wind stopped. A majestic horse stood there, wings spread out and horn pointed straight. "Swift Wind!"

"Hey, Glimmer! What's up?" Swift Wind whinnied at the girl, them starting a conversation filled with small talk. Once they had finished conversing, Swift Wind looked at the two girls in front of him. "So, who's ready for a ride? Hop on my back, Adora, Glimmer!"

The horse knelt down, allowing the two girls to clamber onto his back. Adora, being the kind person that she was, helped Glimmer onto him, fitting herself behind her. 

The blonde couldn't quite tell if the other was enjoying the date so far, but then she saw sparkles in her eyes, amazement as she could see all of Bright Moon and more from above. She leaned back against Adora, happy to be there with her, watching her home as they flew around it from above. Adora could watch the other like this forever. She was beautiful, a childlike amazement on her face the entire joyride, and even when Swift Wind had completed his landing, Glimmer's face was still full of wonder.

Adora helped Glimmer down after she had gotten off of her steed, keeping the pink-haired girl's hands in her own. She had made up her mind, deciding that it was time to ask the question she was fearing the answer to, even though she knew what Glimmer's response would be. "So, Glimmer, wo-"

Suddenly, she was cut off, wind swirling around them once again, knocking Adora off her feet and onto Glimmer, her face, specifically her lips, colliding with the other girl's.

And just like that, Adora kissed her best friend, by complete accident, and by the time she had pulled away, they both had a deep blush across their cheeks.

Adora ran a hand through her hair, looking down. "Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Glimmer let out a small laugh, nodding her head and pulling Adora in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> These are starting to get harder and harder to write, but hey, here ya go!


End file.
